


Acceptance

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony, Protective Thor, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Teasing, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had imagined all kinds of scenarios for the moment someone realized what he was but, of all of those possibilities, he had never accounted for Thor.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I owed you all some ThunderIron. It's been a little while and all of the ThunderIron I've been working on are currently half formed ideas or notes that I haven't fleshed out. IW has been hijacking my brain (so has Loki if I'm being up front) and I've been compelled to _fix_ but I managed to wrestle my attention back.
> 
>  **Square filled** : O1 - ABO

“Do you hide because you’re afraid or because you’re ashamed?” Tony tilted his head back and looked over where Thor was coming further into the penthouse. Over a year of experience seeing Thor wearing human clothing and it still gave Tony pause seeing him in anything other than his Asgardian clothing. It didn't matter if it was armor or something casual; there was just something  _other_ about Thor that set him apart from everyone else.

Tony had unfortunately learned that Thor looked good in everything and it was making things very hard on him. This needed to be a _friendship_ and his stupid instincts needed to stop wanting to bask in Thor’s very presence like a kitten lazing in the sun. He had _never_ come across an Alpha that made suppressing his instincts so fucking hard.

“Hide?”

There were several possibilities that Thor could be alluding to. Tony wasn’t sure which but Thor had shown a surprising talent at reading Tony. They had developed an unexpectedly close relationship since Thor had touched back down and received his invitation to live in the Tower.

Tony had thought he would be closer to Bruce but it had been Thor that Tony had found himself spending the most time with out of the other Avengers. The god often wandered down to his workshop and Tony enjoyed showing Thor around Earth.

“Your orientation.”

His heart stopped and froze in his chest. _No one_ , who was still alive that is, knew his _true_ orientation. The media had assumed Alpha, the rest of the world hadn’t seen a reason to doubt it, and Tony hadn’t bothered to correct any of them.

He let them believe he covered his scent because his Alpha was too powerful and he was being _respectful_.

There was no reason for Thor to bring it up now. Tony _always_ made sure his scent was concealed. His Heats were taken care of away from his team and completely anonymously. Money talked and with enough research he’d found a way to sate his Heats _and_ conceal his identity at the same time.

Tony opened his mouth, prepared to lie to another friend, when Thor settled next to him on the couch and gave him a very familiar expression. He deflated. “You do not need to lie to me, Tony. I can _scent_ your orientation through the tricks you use. No one else knows.”

“You _can_?”

That certainly explained the look that Loki had given him, _surprise-shock-delight-curiosity_ , when he had stepped towards the god outside of his suit for the first time. There had been so much weight in that gaze that it had thrown him a bit off balance and he had not bothered to hold back the later comment about Loki’s ability to perform.

It also explained Thor’s reaction on the helicarrier when Tony had walked by, patting him on the impressively muscled bicep, as he strolled onto the deck. Why he had taken a threatening step towards Steve when they had been getting into each other’s face while the scepter had twisted their minds and emotions.

_Would have been nice to know that earlier. Over a year of knowing and he didn’t say a word. It does explain the absolute lack of posturing…_

“Both?”

He felt a self-deprecating smile tug at his lips and mentally reached for every last wall he possessed trying to shove them up. “You’ve been on Earth long enough to know how my orientation is treated by the rest of the population.” Tony forced himself to relax against the soft cushion of his couch. “Howar—my Father hardly wanted an _Omega bitch_ inheriting the Stark name and an Omega can’t run a weapons company. What was he going to do with that? _Tricks_ were necessary to conceal the truth and to stop some scheming Alpha from—”

There was a loud, cracking boom and Tony watched the way the suddenly darkening sky lit with lightning. Rain pelted the side of his Tower, battering it violently, as a storm started to rage outside.

“Hey! Hey, Sparky, come on. It’s fine. It’s totally fine. We’re good. We’re all _good_.”

Tony could see lightning dancing along Thor’s hands, twisting along his arms, as a thunderous – _bad Tony bad this is not the time for jokes_ – expression crossed the god’s face. He liked Thor joyous, pleased, content and sleepy. Those versions were far preferable to the murderous edge that was taking over his handsome face.

_Stop marveling at his face and focus on preventing a citywide blackout._

“Omegas are _precious_. They are to be _treasured_.”

He didn’t have the heart to explain in detail that hardly any on Earth seemed to share that kind of view point despite how far society had supposedly come. Tony looked at the option that involved self-preservation and flung it out of the window with hardly a thought. Instead he seized the option that could end with electrocution. He moved towards Thor, gripped his wrists and focused on calming the god with the most soothing voice he could manage.

Omegas were supposed to be able to calm Alphas, right? That was a thing he was pretty sure he’d read or heard _somewhere_.

“Thunderdome…it’s ok. Calm down, big guy.”

It felt _weird_. Tony had been sure that he would feel some kind of zap at the very least but instead Thor’s lightning merely buzzed against him in a static-y kind of way that almost tickled. It was warm and bright, bursting teasingly along his nerves and senses, as Tony relaxed himself in an attempt to project _calm_.

“ _How **dare** he_ —”

“He’s dead!” the words burst out in desperation when the storm continued to get louder and the lightning flashes came quicker, “He’s dead, Thor, it’s _fine_.”

“That…that _monster_ made you feel less than the wondrous creature that you are. He made you question your worth.” Thor was clearly offended, furious even, on Tony’s behalf and Tony felt something warm burst inside of him. It had his cheeks flushing and affection blooming inside of him.

This was _not_ helping his resolution to keep this strictly friendship. Thor was supposed to be a friend and nothing more.

“I will speak with my Father. This _will_ be fixed. Midgard should show the appropriate appreciation and adoration for its Omegas. They are a precious, rare gift that is to be treasured.”

Tony swallowed. This was not how he had expected someone to react to the news of _what_ he was if it were to ever be discovered. It was nice to know that not every world treated Omegas the same even if he was a bit pissed he’d been born on the planet that treated them as though they had less rights.

He imagined Thor _explaining_ to the people of Earth that they were going to be treating Omegas far differently or Asgard would interfere. It would certainly be something that Tony would need recorded so he could watch it over and over and over again until it was burned permanently into his memory.

Hands moved, slipping from his grasp, to reach up and grip him. Bright blue eyes stared into his and Tony listened as Thor, in the most earnest voice possible, started to list Tony’s virtues, his accomplishments and his heroics.

The praise spilling from Thor was _overwhelming_.

 _Oh no_.

That was just…that was _something_. He was praised often enough but this was different and far more heartfelt.

Every word was sincere, Thor’s regard honest and Tony’s instincts were practically screaming at the top of their lungs for him to act. His instincts had been so carefully put away in a box in the corner of his mind and now that box was open.

Instincts he’d been ignoring, except during Heats when control slipped from his fingers, was happily taking over his more rational thoughts.

Tony didn’t realize what he was doing until his fingers were curled in Thor’s shirt and he was pressing their lips together, swallowing Thor’s earnest words of praise, as the god actually froze at his touch.

That only lasted seconds.

Strong hands reached down to grab him, easily hauled him onto Thor’s lap to straddle him, as Thor’s mouth started to move against his with nothing short of hunger. The static-y feeling from before made his lips tingle, his fingers buzzed where they were pressed to Thor and his body thrummed with anticipation.

The storm outside was no longer raging but had turned into the slow kind of thunderstorm that Tony loved falling asleep listening to.

He had to pull away for air, breathing ragged and lips kiss-swollen, as he stared at Thor.

 _Holy shit_.

Tony had _never_ been kissed like _that_ in his entire life. He was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited and Thor had ruined him for anyone else. A warm hand came up and cupped the back of his head to draw him back in for another long, lingering kiss that had his body heating with arousal. His knees dug into the couch cushions as Thor pulled him closer until he was pressed up against the god and Tony could _feel_ Thor’s interest easily in this position.

Thor’s Alpha scent was unlike anything else he’d ever scented, heady and tempting and _perfect_ , as he swayed forward with a soft little moan. He wanted to bury his nose against Thor’s neck and just _breathe_.

The god made it tempting to give into his Omega instincts in a way no one had ever managed. Tony was having a very hard time not free-falling into _want_ and _need_ that was demanding he submit to the perfect Alpha touching him.

“I’ve wanted you for months.” Thor’s words were breathed against his lips and Tony found himself staring mutely in surprise. “Should you accept my courtship and my claim I would have you as my Consort. You would rule Asgard at my side when I ascend the throne.”

Tony blinked.

_Consort? Rule?_

The most Tony had thought in the time since Thor had admitted to knowing Tony was an Omega was some enjoyable sex, possibly an Alpha he didn’t have to conceal his identity from during his Heat and, hopefully, someone he could just _be_ around without forcing himself to posture as an Alpha would be expected to.

What Thor was offering seemed impossible. He was talking about being mates.

“Don’t you…wouldn’t an Asgardian be a better choice?” he was pretty sure a breakable mortal was the last thing that Thor’s All-Daddy would want his heir claiming and bringing home. The short thing with Jane had seemed the only evidence Tony had needed to support that thought.

This didn’t seem like the kind of thing that would go over well in the land of gods and warriors. There was also the matter of Tony’s short lifespan in comparison to Thor’s far longer one.

“I’m on limited time and you’re…” he trailed off because it was obvious. There was no reason to spell it out.

“A visit to Idunn would be necessary.” It was said as though he would simply make a trip to the grocery store to pick something up and it would solve everything. Tony vaguely remembered that name but couldn’t quite remember _where_. “But only if you chose to accept me.”

Tony wasn’t sure if theirs would be something short or, if Lady Luck actually decided to favor him again, something long-term. He had never allowed himself to entertain that particular possibility in the past and having it actually dangled in front of him was nothing short of amazing.

“How…long does a courtship last? That’s like…dating on Asgard, right?”

“It varies.” Thor’s thumb stroked idly against his unbroken bonding gland. “Yes. It is similar to dating as I understand it.”

Tony squirmed, he was hard and aroused to the point of aching, as Thor continued lightly touching him. The touches only managed to keep him on edge and Thor’s scent, thickened with arousal and intent, had his head _spinning_ with want.

“Does courtship involve abstaining from sex?”

He was pretty sure he’d heard things like that before. It sounded horrifying especially if Thor was going to work him up like this and so effortlessly.

Thor looked amused, “No.”

“Thank God.” He breathed out.

“You’re welcome.”

Tony ended up snorting against Thor, body shaking with laughter, as Thor’s hands continued to idly move over him and he registered a low, rumbling chuckle. “You fucking _troll_.”

“Does this mean you accept?” the tone was hopeful even if the humor was still very obvious.

“Yeah, Thunderstruck. I accept your courtship.” He let his fingers curl in Thor’s hair, “Now…can we go to my bedroom and do something about _this_?” He waved at both of them.

Thor easily stood, holding Tony as though he weighed _nothing_ , before walking in the direction of Tony’s bedroom.

“That is never not going to be hot as fuck.” His legs locked around Thor’s waist, the god’s hands holding him in place, as they moved through the penthouse and Tony imagined finally laying eyes on Thor in all of his glory.

He wasn’t expecting Thor to lay him down, reverently strip him and press him down for equally reverent kisses that had his toes curling, his blood heating and his head spinning.

_Is this how it’s actually supposed to be?_

Tony had always imagined it rough, fast and greedy even without the desperation of a Heat or Rut. That’s what Heats had shown him in the past and what he always heard when Alpha/Omega sex was mentioned. Thor was doing the exact opposite and it was _doing things_ to Tony.

He could feel his body producing slick, could _smell_ it filling the air between them, as Thor touched and kissed and sent arousal bounding through him in all the best ways.

It felt a bit like freefalling and Tony wanted to see how far he could fall before he _had_ to pull up or risk hitting the ground.

“Too many clothes.” He managed to whine when fingers brushed against him, teasing and dipping inside where he _needed_ Thor, while he tried pushing down into them. “Come on come on come on.”

Tony tugged at Thor’s shirt, fingers brushing against _muscle_ and _oh my god those fucking **abs**_. He managed to work some of Thor’s shirt up and then the god was nice enough to help, casting it aside without a thought and moving to remove the rest of the offending articles that were hiding Thor from Tony’s eyes.

_Oh wow. That’s…that’s…going to be **mine**? He wants all of **that** to be mine?_

How was Thor _not_ already mated? Surely Omegas had to have been flinging themselves, violently, in Thor’s path in the centuries since he would have become a viable mate.

Tony’s eyes flicked down.

_Is that going to fit?_

Apparently Thor was godly _everywhere_.

The last of his clothing was kicked to the side and Tony shifted up further on the bed, grinning when Thor climbed after him and settled between his spread legs. Sex with an Alpha outside of Heat, Tony not hiding who he was and Thor staring right at him as though he were the most precious thing in the universe was overwhelming in the best way.

Lips trailed down his neck while Tony arched and pressed up against Thor with a low moan. This felt good. It felt so fucking good to have an Alpha he knew, an Alpha he _trusted_ , pressed against him and sending delightful bursts of pleasure through him. To still be treated like _Tony_.

Fingers pressed and pushed in causing his mouth to drop open on a silent cry.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Tony was lost to sensation. It felt as though Thor was _everywhere_ , completely wrapped around him and nestled inside, as Tony’s fingers dug into ridiculous muscles.

“Thor… _fuck_!” a finger brushed just so and Tony jolted in pleasure. “I’m going to lose my mind.” He babbled as Thor’s fingers teased and moved, Tony’s body happily produced slick to ease Thor’s way, while arousal flushed his body and had need screaming through him.

He had not been expecting _this_ when he’d sprawled on the couch but Tony was _not_ going to complain. The very Alpha he’d been silently pining after for a ridiculously long time was just as interested and was currently pinning him down to his bed.

That same Alpha was still treating him like a person, like himself, and Tony wasn’t going to question it.

“You’re so beautiful.” A soft kiss pressed right over his racing pulse, “My sweet Tony.”

 _Point Break…are you trying to kill me? Fucking sweet talking Alpha Prince right out of some Disney movie._ Tony’s mind screeched to a halt. _Oh my god…does that make me a Disney Princess?_

Thor twisted his fingers at the same moment that he lightly bit down on Tony’s offered neck. The combined sensations had thought tumbling away. Tony’s fingers knotted in his sheets and his heels pressed hard against the mattress.

Seconds later Thor’s fingers disappeared, one of the god’s hands lifted Tony’s leg to guide it up against his hip, before Tony felt the wide head of Thor’s cock pushing against him. Blue eyes locked with his and, as Thor pushed in, the god’s lips captured his own.

Thor greedily swallowed Tony’s moans and gasps as he pushed in, spreading Tony wide and filling him beyond anything he’d imagined.

_Oh yes…yes yes yes._

Tony clenched and tensed, body accepting Thor readily even as the stretch burned. The feeling of being filled had him whimpering against Thor. When Thor pulled away, face moving to press against his neck and breathe in, Tony was pretty sure he was babbling _something_ even if he wasn’t actually aware of it.

 _Apparently it will fit_.

The mental laugh that followed that thought was probably a combination of hysterical and manic. His lips were parted and the sounds escaping were ragged, _wrecked_ , as Thor pressed a kiss against his warm skin.

Whatever Thor was breathing against him was a language that Tony had never heard but it sounded beautiful. Something old, _ancient_ , that carried promises through centuries only to spill out against Tony’s skin.

Thor’s pace was slow, steady and deep. It dragged Tony to the edge and left him teetering on the edge without trying. He could feel how each push of Thor’s hips, each deep thrust, had his pleasure ratcheting upwards.

It built and built and built as his breathing hitched, catching in his throat, as heat flushed his cheeks. Tony lost himself to the steady thrust of Thor against him, the sounds of their combined pleasure, as time fell away.

When he came his orgasm stole his breath, wiped every last thought from his mind and had him tumbling over the edge into blissful pleasure with a choked off moan of Thor’s name.

Thor kept moving, bringing more and more pleasure racing through him, as Tony writhed and his body flexed around Thor seeking the god’s knot. Outside a thunderstorm hung over the city, rain soaking everything it touched, while thunder rumbled and lightning danced through the sky with Thor’s pleasure.

“Beautiful. So beautiful.” Were the only words he could hear in any language he knew. Everything else was lost to a language beyond Tony’s reach and understanding save the occasional _Tony_ breathed out in rapture.

The feeling of a growing knot pushing against him and, finally, sinking in had Tony coming for a second time. Thor hungrily captured his lips, rocking his hips forward, as his knot swelled and Tony’s body started greedily working his knot.

_Oh. My. God._

Tony was a limp mess. He was wrung out, the slow and steady climb only to fall over the edge into a free-fall of pleasure too much after so little sleep.

He didn’t protest when Thor pressed a kiss to his lips and shifted so that Tony was straddling him, with Thor’s back to the bed. Tony didn’t feel an ounce of regret letting himself drape over Thor, ear over the god’s steady heart, as Thor stroked a hand up and down his back.

The strong beat was threatening to lull him to sleep.

“My name sounds sweeter on your lips then any past worshipper offering tribute.” Thor breathed out softly, fingers idly brushing through Tony’s messy hair, before resuming their path along his spine.

Tony tilted his head and looked up at Thor who was gazing at him with naked affection and fondness. How had he ever thought he was going to be able to keep this strictly friendship?

Somehow he had hit the Alpha jackpot and Tony wasn’t exactly sure _what_ he’d done to deserve it but, sometimes, he could be selfish and in this he felt little regret.

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no real plan for this other than "ABO ThunderIron with Thor being sweet". I _almost_ left it at "You're welcome" but I figured I owed you all some ThunderIron smut. At least I _think_ you all wanted ThunderIron smut...it's entirely possible I read you all wrong but I guess I'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> This was just a little random one-shot set at some random point in an ABO world diverging drastically after Avengers with pining Tony getting what he wanted all along. I have a hard time not giving Tony what he wants...it's a problem that I embrace. It's 3am now...I'm going to sleep...I apparently need it to "function".
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
